You Shine Brighter
by Breatheforlove
Summary: Hayley is a nurse, but hates being one. She wants to be a musician, but because of her strict father, she can't. That changes when one of her patients, Taylor, starts to change her life. Maybe Tayley later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Edit: I probably should have said that the Taylor in this chapter is Taylor Swift, not York. Just clarifying. **

Chapter 1

Hayley's POV

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Good mornin' Tennessee! This is for all you early birds, since it's 2:30 a.m. Today's weather is predicted to be sunny, but only 35-"

I slammed my fist on the snooze button. I pretty much wanted to stab the thing. The covers that lay on top of me were so comfortable that I almost fell back into dreamland. Then, I realized, I gotta work.

I shot up in bed and slid my feet over the side of it. In a daze, I scurried over to my dresser and felt around for my scrubs. After a minute of searching and thinking I probably should find a light switch, I found them. I tore off my red cami and black basketball shorts and threw on my scrubs. I grabbed a plastic bag and put my Ramones t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and Adidas in there. Once I'm done with my shift, I could probably go all Incredible Hulk on my scrubs.

I trudged out into the kitchen area and immediately turned on the coffee pot. I was gonna needs lots of this after partying last night. And by partying I mean watching Bridesmaids with Dakotah and Taylor and having a red bull chugging contest. I grabbed a box of Captain Crunch on the counter, found a somewhat clean bowl in the sink, and poured my cereal. I opened the old fridge next to me, searching for milk. It's all gone. Damn it. Should I just use orange juice…? Nah.

I grab a random spoon and dig into my milk-less cereal. As I wait for my coffee, I look around my small kitchen area. My wandering eyes stop at two pictures on the wall. The one on the right is of me when I was two, propped up on top of an elephant from the circus, screaming my head off. Down below me were my parents, smiling like nothing was wrong. The one on the left is of five year old me holding a fake electric guitar and wearing "rock star shades". As I squint at both pictures, I start to remember how I got here.

It may sound weird, but ever since I was four, I've wanted to be in the music industry. I can remember writing ridiculous songs about flowers, and humming along to the lyrics. However, my dad is a doctor and my mom was a psychiatrist. They really didn't approve of my dreams. When I was 15, I wanted to join this punk/rock band but my mom said "That's not for you! It'll brainwash you!" I actually considered being in a Christian band to impress them, but that's not my style.

My dad has always wanted one of his three kids to be a doctor or nurse, and since I was first born, it was pretty much a given. When college time came around, my parents pretty much said they'll only pay for medical school. I thought about objecting, but since I would be broke even with a job, I had to comply. I passed medical school with flying colors, and my dad found me a job as a nurse at Brown-Everett Community Hospital, one of two hospitals in my town. Even as a nurse, I still write and sing and play guitar. If my parents ever found it, they'd go crazy.

Suddenly, the beeping timer of the coffee pot snapped me back to reality. After pouring and enjoying my coffee, I realize it's 2:50. I have to leave in ten minutes!

I rush into the bathroom and quickly brush my fading orange hair. Probably should've dyed it over the weekend. I quickly glance at my makeup basket, realizing I have no time for that. I brush my teeth and run back out to the kitchen. I grab a portable coffee thing and pour the rest of my coffee in there. I grab my wallet, keys, phone/iPod and run out the door. Halfway down the rickety apartment steps, I realize I left my cereal on the table. Hey, if somebody breaks in, they'll have a snack.

I hop into Miss Anne (my car) and start it up. It's like a freaking freezer in there, since it's the end of December. I feel my phone vibrate and see I got a text. From Chad. "Have a good day at work. Don't get too much blood on those amazing scrubs. Love you."

Aw, Chad.

Chad's been my boyfriend since I was 22, so a little over 3 years. He's 8 years older than me, which makes no difference for me, but my parents are still a little apprehensive about him. Finally, I decide I probably should start driving to work.

I get to the hospital at 3:20, after almost being rear ended by some idiot on his cell phone. Who's on their cell phone at 3 o'clock in the morning? I reach for the car door handle, but hesitate and sigh. I really hate my job. It's not the people, because almost all of them are nice, besides my boss and the creepy janitor. It isn't the hospital or the patients. It's just I really don't like doing this. I don't wanna be stuck sticking IV's into people's arms the rest of my life.

Before I can continue this train of thought, some snow from a tree above my car falls on the roof. I realize, this is a good time to get off my butt. I get out and walk towards the entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hayley's POV

I walk inside the entrance to the hospital, and look around. The lights are dim, and it's extremely quiet. Ah, just the way I like it. I look over to the secretary area, and notice the secretary, Mary, is still there, even though her shift ended two hours ago.

"Hey, Mary. What are you still doing here?" I ask.

"Hi Hay- I mean, Ms. Williams." I roll my eyes as she says that with a smirk on her face. We have to address co workers as Ms, Mrs., or Mr. because of some dumb rule the boss made up. "I'm just finishing up some paperwork."

"Ah, I see. Well, have a good night/morning." She waves at me as I wander off.

I walk into the check in area for work and grab my card to punch in. As I'm about to slide the card in, I hear a stern, somewhat annoyed voice behind me.

"Williams," he says, or spits, like my name is a foul taste on his tongue. "You're actually on time today."

Shit. It's Josh. Or, as I'm supposed to say, Mr. Farro. Josh is my boss, and he practically runs the entire hospital. He's a doctor, but he never really does any doctor things. He just pays the hospital expenses and other bossy things. And for some reason, Josh really doesn't like me.

I turn around to face him. "Yeah, no more random traffic jams in three in the morning." I say, trying to get rid of the annoyed tone in my voice.

"I see. Well, you better check in before you're late again."

"I have about a minute. It takes me three seconds to slide a card."

He gets an aggravated look on his face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just be snappy. We've got a hospital to run." He then walks out of sight. I roll my eyes and slide my card through the slot.

The morning went by pretty fast. I mean, I don't have many patients to look after. I work in the surgery recovery ward. Most hospitals have birthing wards and cancer wards and such, but since we're so small, we have the emergency room, after emergency room, surgery recovery, and birthing wards. We're working on a cancer ward, though. Anywho, I'm a nurse in four rooms in the ward that hold two people each. But right now, there's only three people, one in each ward. So I really didn't have many people to nurse.

Around seven, I go into one of my rooms, where my patient Donna is. Donna is a sixty year old woman who happens to be one of the sweetest ladies ever. She's in here for surgery on her hip, and she's been here for two and a half weeks, but today, she's leaving. We've talked a lot, usually about my life and her grandchildren. But she keeps me company. (She also promised to send me cookies once she can cook, hehe.)

I start to check her vitals, but I can feel her eyes looking at me.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Huh?"

"I can tell by your eyes that you seem sad. Something happen?"

I sighed. Even though she was a patient, I've vented to her about things, like my parents and Chad and friends and my job and such. And here comes another vent session.

"Well, my boyfriend and I never seem to spend much time together. I really miss him."

"Oh, your boyfriend, Brad?"

"Chad."

"Right. Well, how about this weekend? You don't work weekends."

"He's got two shows weekend." Did I mention that Chad's in a band, living out his dream? Yeah, I probably should have.

"Try after the shows. Or just call him and talk for hours or whatever you young kids do."

I laugh. "Well, this is it, Donna. It's been a pleasure, well, helping you recover, I guess. The nurse who's helping you out of here should be here soon."

"Ah, give me a hug, you need one."

I hug her quickly and stand straight up. "Remember those cookies." I say, jokingly as I leave the room.

"Oh, I will."

After I finish up with Donna, I sit down at a small table in the break area. My two other patients, an 80 year old man and a 7 year old boy, are sleeping, and I've already checked them over. I've only been here for three and a half hours and I'm already exhausted.

Suddenly, Melissa, a nurse/secretary rushes into the room. "Ms. Williams, Dr. Faris is on the hospital phone. He needs to talk to you." Dr. Faris was a middle aged man, and he was the doctor I worked with. He did most of the surgeries, and did a lot of checking up with the patients. What could he want from me?

I walk out to the hospital phone and pick up. "Dr. Faris?"

"Ah, Ms. Williams. Listen, we've got another patient."

"But you don't have any surgeries-"

"No, he's not a surgery patient. He's a crash victim. The emergency room and after rooms are filled up, the last room taken by his friend. We're gonna need one of your rooms to hold him before and after he gets out of surgery. I'll be up in five with him."

Oh, jeeze. I've dealt with surgery patients, but nothing like this. Is he hurt really badly? Stable condition? Critical condition? I felt like asking so many questions, but I realized he hung up. I rushed out into the main area, waiting for Dr. Faris and whoever this guy is to be up here. This is going to be different.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hayley's POV

I stood around the main area, quite awkwardly actually. Dr. Faris never said what room he was putting this patient in, so I had to wait around. It's not like I could wait by the elevators, since there's two separate sets, one on each end of the wing.

While standing around awkwardly, I began thinking. What if this guy is in serious condition? How bad was his car hit? Am I going to witness a death of a patient? I really hope not.

Then, I started to worry. What if his needs are so bad that I can't help? I'd been trained to work with some of the worst patients, but that thought crept through my mind. The worst I've worked with is a guy who had to have his knee amputated. I didn't know if this was going to be better or worse.

"Ms. Williams?" I heard Melissa, the same secretary say.

I snapped back to reality. "Yes?"

"Dr. Faris paged, he said he's bring the patient to room 8B. He said to go there and get everything ready."

I speed-walked to the room. I don't know why I did that, I probably could've just walked and I would've had plenty of time to do everything. But my mind was racing, and I just wanted to get over to the room fast.

As soon as I got into the room, I started cleaning. The room was a bit messy, since this room hadn't been used in a few weeks. I picked up some things on the floor and fixed the sheets on the bed. I plugged in all the monitors, and made sure the IV's were working. I didn't know how long this guy was going to be in this room for before surgery, but I wanted to be ready, in case he was here for a few hours. I grabbed a hospital gown from the closet so the nurses could put it on him before surgery. I just really hope this guy was not going commando or at least had some clean underwear on…

As I finished folding the gown, I heard the "ping" of the elevator that was nearest the room. Oh god, this is it. I'm about to find out who this guy is and what he looks like.

I heard the familiar squeaky sounds of a stretcher rolling down the hallway. I also heard Dr. Faris saying some things to nurses wheeling him in, I'm assuming. I only heard two voices respond back.

Before I knew it, Dr. Faris, two nurses I've never seen before, and the patient came in. My first thought?

Oh, crap. This kid looks _beat up._

I didn't even know what was broken or fractured, since it was covered with his clothes, but he looked like he'd been through a tornado. His hair was all over the place, there were scratches, some still bleeding, on his face and arms, and bruises on his arms, too. His pants were slightly ripped, and there was also a small rip in his sweatshirt he had on.

While Dr. Faris and the two nurses were setting everything up (trying to carefully move the bed so they could place the stretcher by the monitors), I just kind of studied him. He was, of course, unconscious. Even though he was out cold, I could tell the guy was around my age, maybe a little younger. The guy had brown hair that, even though his hair was all over the place, was curling at the tips, and he had fair skin. I noticed that he had black earrings in both of his ears, and somehow they didn't get smashed against his head. He was wearing a white V-neck, a blue sweat shirt, and black skinny jeans. The jeans looked kind of expensive, and now they're wrecked with rips and what looked like dirt.

"Ms. Williams?" Dr. Faris said.

"Huh, yes?"

"I need you to plug in the IV and just check everything. I'll be right back to check what needs to be surgically fixed." He soon left the room, while the two nurses just kind stood there.

I put the IV in his arm, and checked over everything. His vitals checked out alright, besides his blood pressure being a little high, which is expected, I guess, since he'd just been in an accident.

"Do…do you know any details of what happened him?" I turned and asked one of the nurses.

"We don't know much. Dr. Faris told us that he had been driving along with a friend on Commercial Street in Franklin, and was at the main intersection. His lane had a green light, and he was halfway through the intersection when a drunk driver drove right into the driver's side. The car then skidded along the road, hit a bump, and then rolled over into a ditch." She said, like she was reading off a card.

Huh, the whole flipping-over-into-a-ditch thing explained the dirt on his jeans."Oh, wow. That's a lot."

"Yeah. His injuries aren't as bad as I thought they would be, but they're still pretty bad."

Dr. Faris then rushed in, with gloves on. "Everything okay?" he asked me.

"Vitals checked out alright, but his blood pressure is a little high."

"Alright, seems okay to me. I'm gonna check to see if he needs anything surgically fixed."

Dr. Faris then took 20 minutes completely checking him over, pinching and feeling at different parts of the unconscious man's body. He finally came to the conclusion that he had a dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs, and a badly broken femur that was in need of surgery. He also had some deep cuts that would need stitches.

"We're going to take him to surgery now. Mrs. Smith, Ms. Nee, take the monitors along with the stretcher, just in case anything changes." He then got behind the stretcher, about to push it.

"Dr. Faris?" I asked, a little nervous

"Yes?"

"Um, what's this man's name? So I can write it on the board and write everything down."

"York."

I motioned for more, unless his name was just "York".

"Oh yeah, Taylor. Taylor York."

Dr. Faris then began pushing Taylor's stretcher out. "Oh, Ms. Williams?"

"Yes?"

"The surgery should be over in about two hours, more or less, probably more. He's probably going to be out for a while, but just make sure everything's ready when we get back."

"Got it."

Dr. Faris and the two nurses then wheeled Taylor out of the room, shouting instructions at each other so they don't accidentally ram the stretcher into a wall. I kept hearing them shout until they got into the elevator and headed over to the surgery wing.

I got everything ready as soon as they left. The beds, extra IV's, the other nightgown in case he needs one. I already knew this Taylor York guy was going to be a quite different patient, besides the fact that he's probably around the same age as me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hayley's POV.**

It's been a little over four and a half hours since I first saw Mr. York. Dr. Faris said the procedure was probably going to be around two hours, but it actually went for close to three and a half hours. One of his other ribs was in the process of breaking, so he had to fix that. Also, he found that Taylor had a punctured lung, which was fixed. While the surgery went over two hours, I was sitting in the room, panicking that Taylor just died on the operating table.

After the surgery was done, Dr. Faris wheeled Taylor into the room. His cuts were stitched up, he had a sling on his arm for the broken collarbone, and a cast on his leg. He probably had some bandaging on his side, but I couldn't see it due to the new hospital gown they put on him.

"Ms. Williams, are you alright?"

I looked up. He probably saw the panicked look on my face when he came in. "Uh, yeah. I was just a little worried when the surgery hit the three hour mark."

He chuckled a bit, probably imagining me huddled over in worry/fear. "Yeah, some things turned out different."

"Like what?"

"Well, the good part is that his collarbone isn't as broken as I thought it was, so he should be out of that sling in about three weeks, tops."

"…The bad part?"

"His femur was worse than we thought, so he's probably gonna be in a cast for 3-4 weeks and then a boot for another 4 weeks."

"Ouch."

"That's not all, he also had a punctured lung, which was fixed. Also, one of his ribs looked like it was gonna break, so we fixed that."

"Sheesh, that's a lot of work."

"Yeah, but he's good now."

"…So, uh, how long's he gonna be out for?"

"I guess anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour and a half. You don't have to be in the room the entire time, just make sure you're around the area when he wakes up."

"Got it."

Dr. Faris then started to walk out of the room, but then turned back around. "I almost forgot, you're gonna have to give Mr. York here at least two shots a day of painkiller medication."

I groaned. He chuckled. "I know you don't like shots, but we can't have him swallow pills. If he starts to wake up, page for me or yell for me, I'll probably be around."

And now, it's been an hour since he's been in the room, and he's still out cold. For ten minutes, I just kind of waited to see if he'd wake. I then realized that I probably looked weird, so I set out to check on the other patients.

At around 10:30, I made sure another nurse could watch Taylor, so I clocked out for lunch break. It's kind of early for lunch, but it's either that or wait until 1:30. I sat at a table in the cafeteria with one of my nurse friends, Kacey.

"So, uh, I hear you got an exciting one." She said, straight off the bat.

"I don't know if I considering it exciting or fearful."

"Fearful?"

"This guy's in pretty serious condition, ya know. Well, he's been through surgery but still."

"I'm kind of jealous you got this guy, because from what I've seen, he's kind of cute."

I slapped her arm playfully. "Kacey! He had cuts and bruises all over him!"

"Still, I could tell he's cute."

"This guy hasn't even woken up yet, so he could be a huge douchebag but still be 'cute'".

"Yup." She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

I shook my head. "You and your guy problems."

After lunch, I went back to the area, still occasionally checking up on Taylor. But now, here I am, sitting at a table in the break room, massaging my legs because they hurt.

I decided to check on my 80 year old patient. As I got up and walked by Taylor's room, I swore I could hear movement. I looked inside the room, and there he was, groaning and shuffling around, still not awake yet, but in the process of waking up.

I hurried out into the main area, and then found what room Dr. Faris was in. He was in a patient's room, checking in, but he had to be there to see him wake up. "Dr. Faris?" I said, while tapping his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"He's waking up."

He looked around. "Okay, I'll be over there in a few minutes. You go over there now."

I speed walked back over to the room. I don't what's up with me and speed walking, but I just wanted to get over there so I could be there when he wakes up.

**Taylor's POV.**

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I noticed was that everything was blurry. It was like one of those movies where somebody wakes up in a hospital and it's blurry at first. I didn't know this could actually happen.

With the blurriness fading, I looked around to see where I was. The room had light blue walls and a white tiled floor. I looked down and noticed I was in a gown. I would've looked around more, but I got a sudden sharp pain on my side. I flinched, trying to grab for it, but then I realized my left arm was in a sling. My arm hurt, too. Great. Almost everything hurt.

Suddenly, I noticed the girl in white watching over me. She was wearing what looked to be white scrubs, and had her hair down. The thing that caught my attention was her hair, though. It was bright orange. Where am I?

A man, probably in his 50's, rushed in with a white coat on. Was I part of some science experiment or was I in…

"Mr. York! You're awake." He said, quite enthusiastically. How did he know my name?

He must've seen my confused look. "Ah, I'm Dr. Faris. I will be your doctor for the next week or so, whatever it takes for your lungs to get better and your leg to be good enough to walk on."

My leg? I looked up and saw it was in some sling hanging from the ceiling. How did I just notice this?

"Wait, what happened?" I said, my voice raspier than I remember, probably because of my lungs.

"You don't remember?"

"Should I?"

He looked over at the girl standing there. "He seems to have a bit of memory loss." The girl nodded in agreement.

He then turned back to me. "Well, Mr. York, you were in a car accident." Accident? "You broke your collarbone, your femur, and had a punctured lung."

I got another sharp pain in my side, flinching again. I guess he noticed. "Oh yes, you also have two broken ribs. That's probably why you're flinching so much."

"Well, I'm going to be back later to check on you. You probably should have some rest, even though you just woke up. Take it easy." He then scurried out of the room, leaving the girl standing there.

"I'm Ms. Williams" she said, breaking her silence. "I'm going to be your main nurse. You'll meet your other nurse at 5:30 tonight, that's when my shift ends. It starts at 3:30 in the morning, so you'll see me then, too."

Damn, she got up early. She then came over and checked everything on the monitors I was hooked up too. I kept staring at her. It's the hair that intrigued me. Like I said, it was just bright orange, which is different compared to the old, brunette nurses I've had. But the hair suited her well, I could tell. And another thing, she's young. Most of the nurses I've had are mean and old. I saw something behind her ear, probably a tattoo, but I couldn't make it out.

"Do you want a painkiller shot?" She asked.

A shot? The last thing I wanted was a shot. I wanted some sleep, even though I've probably been out cold since God knows when. I shook my head.

"Okay. I'll let you rest. If you need anything, just hit the buzzer right there." She then quickly left the room.

I fell asleep soon after she left. I felt exhausted from this "accident" that apparently happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Taylor's POV**

I've only been in this hospital for a day, and I already know I hate the food. But, I'm so hungry that I could eat two cows, so I'll eat it anyway.

Right now, it's around 1:30 the day after I was admitted to the hospital. And, Ms. Williams brought me lunch, which is lasagna and salad. The lasagna tastes like shit, but I don't care. It's food.

As I'm shoveling food into my mouth, I can feel Ms. Williams staring at me. "What?" I mumble with my mouth full of food.

I can tell she's holding back a laugh. "I seriously thought you like, didn't eat at all yesterday."

"Well, uh, I guess I wasn't hungry."

"Or the meds made you so high that you weren't hungry."

I laughed a bit, trying not to laugh too hard or I'll choke. Yesterday, well, I was pretty out of it. I don't remember a lot of the day, since they drugged me up pretty good. I don't even remember meeting my overnight nurse, I just remember her checking up at me around 2:45 this morning and two other times after that. I didn't eat anything yesterday, I was in too much pain, even with the painkillers that Ms. Williams shot into me.

Apparently, I'm a bit..uh, off, too when I'm drugged up. According to Ms. Williams, I asked her "why squirrels are attacking my leg." Yeah, I don't even know. When I woke up this morning, I was still in pain, but not as much as yesterday. Maybe I'm getting a little better, day by day. I really hope so because I hate most hospitals and I don't like staying in them for long periods of time.

"So you don't remember much of anything yesterday?" She asks.

"Nope. I remember meeting you and Dr. What'shisname, watching TV like twice, and my overnight nurse checking in on me three times. That's it."

"Man. I need some of those drugs." She jokes.

"Why aren't they working on me today?"

"Well, those drugs are pretty much for the first day, since you were in a lot of pain. You're blood pressure has gone down, so I'm guessing you're in a little less pain."

"Yeah, but without these drugs I'd probably be whimpering and moaning all day. By the way, when am I getting my second shot?"

"…Do you need one?"

"Not right now, but uh I guess since I remember the overnight nurse saying you'd give me two, and you've given me one…"

She groaned. "Alright, just page me when you need one. If you don't need one, well, I'm gonna have to give you one anyway."

"Don't like giving shots?"

"I hate needles."

"You're in the wrong job then, missy." I say, and I hear her laugh. "I won't make ya look."

"I pretty much have to. I'm gonna go off, so just hit that button if you need me."

"Wait, hold up." I say, just as she's leaving.

"Yes?"

"…When's dinner?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "You just ate."

"Yeah, but I'll be hungry again in an hour so, when is it?"

"I'll let you know later." She says as she walks out the door.

**Hayley's POV**

I didn't really do much with Taylor yesterday. Whenever I checked up on him, he didn't want a shot, didn't want something to eat, or said he wanted to sleep. I couldn't really do much besides adjust his IV and check his vitals.

I checked up on my other patients a lot, and sat and talked with them. The 7 year old boy was really chatty that day, so I talked with him for an hour about Santa Clause and railroad tracks. Ah, I love little kids.

My feet usually start hurting about an hour after work starting because of all the walking around and constant standing. When I went on my second break with Kacey, if feet could die, they were dying.

A lot of places don't give second breaks, but Josh is nice enough to give us two breaks. That's really the only nice thing he does for me, even though it's for the entire staff.

I leaned up against the hospital brick wall, sighing. "My feet kill."

"You need to get in shape." She says, sitting down, typing away on her iPhone. Phones aren't supposed to be turned on at work, but we can carry them around, which is another dumb rule by Josh. Kacey doesn't really care, though.

"Dude, I'm a twig. I work out. I'm in shape." I said as I rubbed my feet and sat down.

"You need like, feet exercises or something. Maybe yoga?"

"Yeah, I'm flexible." I say with sarcasm that hopefully Kacey catches.

"Well, you always complain about your feet."

"You complain about your hair."

"Touché." She says. "So, how's this Taylor guy?"

"You asked this a few hours ago. And how do you know his name?"

"One of the nurses in my wing is the nurse for his friend. His friend has told her all about him and she told it to me."

" Oh, it sucks they can't be in the same room."

"You know, as Josh says, 'Gotta fill up every room, we run a hospital here.'"

I rolled my eyes. Before I could talk, I heard the secretary yelling for us to come in. I said goodbye to Kacey and went back to the wing.

The day went by pretty fast, like I said, Taylor wasn't a hassle. He rarely talked, didn't eat, so I didn't have to do much. I tried to feed him, but he refused.

When I clocked out, luckily, Josh was in his office, music blaring. As much as I despise Josh, he has a good taste in music. He's listening to "Blackbird" by the Beatles, and I find myself humming along. Before Josh can notice me standing around, I hurry out of the hospital and go home.

I didn't do much when I got home yesterday, either. I called Chad up around eight, but he was busy, as usual.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He says, and I can hear drumming in the background.

"Just checking in. Band practice?"

"Yup, I'm really sorry. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." And that was that.

I went to bed fairly early, since I had nothing to do. And now, here I am, sitting in my little break room, sipping some coffee. I really needed this. Taylor has a lot more energy than yesterday, and he's actually eating. Eating a lot, in fact. Maybe I should just get him his own personal catering service.

Suddenly, the little beeper vibrates. The message says "Room 8B". Taylor's room. I've been gone for ten minutes and now he needs something. Sheesh, this guy is a hell of a lot different when he's not drugged up.

I quickly walk towards his room, hoping he somehow didn't blow up the machines or something.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start, I just wanna say I'm so sorry for the wait! I've kind of been lacking inspiration lately, so if this chapter sucks, that's why. I'll try to update more often, though.**

Chapter 6

**Hayley's P.O.V**

I hurry into Taylor's room, wondering what the hell he could want now. "Okay, I was just in here ten minutes ago, what do you-Oh."

I look down at Taylor's bed, and there he is, face scrunched up in pain, teeth gritted. Then, I see the sling his leg was sitting in above his bed is hanging from the ceiling. Somehow, it snapped, causing Taylor's leg to come crashing down on the bed, probably with a lot of pain.

"Yeah, oh." He says in a sarcastic tone as I raise an eyebrow. "Can you help me?"

"How in the world did you manage to do that?" In all the years I've worked here, I've never seen this happen. I told you, this Taylor kid is a character.

"I honestly don't even know. I was fidgeting around and then it snapped and now it feels like my legs on fire."

"Hey, you're the first one to manage to do this."

"Aren't I so darn special. Now, can you tie my leg back up before I die from this pain?"

"You can't die from that." I look up to the ceiling, and realize the hook is much too far up for me to reach. It's not even that high up, but for a person who's 5'2, I can't reach it.

"Well, the only way I could reach it is if I stood on your bed, but since you think you're gonna die from this pain, I'll find a doctor."

"Yeah, hurry, please." He said, scrunching up his face again.

I ran out into the main area of the floor, but I couldn't find Dr. Faris anywhere. So, I grabbed the next best thing, which is a doctor in training who's working here named Mike.

"Whoa, whoa, Hay-Ms. Williams, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Like?"

"Tie up a leg to the sling on the ceiling."

He looked at me with a puzzled look.

"I'll explain when I get there."

I dragged him over to the room Taylor's in, and showed him what happened.

"Oh, I see. How did this happen?"

"I don't know, neither does Mr. York."

"Uh, pardon me asking, but who are you exactly?" Taylor said, breaking his silence.

"I'm Mike."

"…Should I call you Dr. Mike or…"

"Oh no, I'm not a doctor."

Taylor then gave me a "Who the hell is this guy and why do you trust him with my leg" look. I giggled a little.

"Wait, I'm a doctor in training, so I know how to tie slings."

"I can too."

"Yeah, but you can't reach them." Mike said, starting to tie the sling back up.

"You are pretty short, Ms. Williams." Taylor said.

"How would you know, you haven't gotten out of that bed, so you can't tell."

"I can tell that I'm taller, trust me." He snickered as I rolled my eyes.

Mike slowly but gently lifted his leg with a bit of my help, and we managed to get it back into the sling, even with Taylor wincing and grinding his teeth in pain. When we got it back into the sling, he seemed to feel a bit better.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt as much." I nodded, as Mike said goodbye and quietly left the room.

"…But I still might need that pain shot."

"Fine, I'll get it ready." I said as I went over to the little station in his room that had all the shots and stuff.

As I was getting ready to inject the shot into his arm, I could feel his eyes on me. "Uh, you need to ask me something, or do you need something, or possibly do you not want this shot?"

He laughed. "No, I want the shot, but, uh, I know this might sound weird, but I saw on your nametag that your name is Hayley Williams. Do you mind if I call you just Hayley? I feel like I'm talking to an old, mean elementary school teacher when I say Ms. Williams."

"Well, you can say it when it's just me around, but when a doctor is around you should call me Ms. Williams. It's some dumb rule here."

"That is dumb."

"Hence why I said, 'It's some dumb rule.' Now, you're gonna feel a bit of pressure when I put this in." I said as I injected it, with Taylor flinching just a bit. Even though I shouldn't have, I looked away a little bit, but I could still see the shot going in. "Now, you're done."

"That was pretty good for a girl who hates shots."

"I'm used to it."

"Well, you did a good job, Ms. Will-Hayley." He said with a smile, and I smiled, too. Taylor might be a little bit of a character, but he is a nice person.

The rest of the day went by rather uneventful, with Taylor and the sling incident being the most exciting part, if you can call that exciting. Taylor and I talked a lot, and we both learned new things about each other. He told me that one time he had an afro, which I thought was pretty cool. He also complimented my orange hair, even though it's fading and looks like crap. See, he is a nice kid.

As I was clocking out, I happened to bump into Josh accidentally. Oh, great.

"Whoa, hey, Williams, watch where you're going."

"Ms. Williams, thank you, Josh."

"Close enough. Just don't do that, you could injure somebody."

"Will do, Josh, will do."

He rolled his eyes and walked out. I never really got why he didn't like me.

When I got home, the first thing I did was play my guitar. I've had a melody idea in my head for weeks, and I'm trying to piece it all together. My fingers start to hurt, but I ignore them. I'm determined to finish this melody, and possibly even the song. I did happen to have a few lyric ideas in my head.

"And when all security fails, will you be there, to help me through?" I sang softly. I was kind of proud, it took me a while to get that tiny bit of lyrics right.

Suddenly, I heard a loud knock at the door. I glanced over at the clock. 6:30? It's probably the landlord.

I got up, dragged myself to the door and opened it, and found to my surprise that it was Chad, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Chad!" I said, immediately hugging him and kissing him. "But I thought you're working-"

"Break time."

"You came across town to see me?"

"I haven 't been spending time with my own girlfriend often. I want to make it up, little by little."

"Aw, Chad…" I said, kissing him again. "I understand, you have band practice and your job."

"But I feel bad, I should be spending time with my girlfriend."

I hugged him tight. "Please, don't feel bad. These are beautiful, thank you."

"Anytime, sweetheart."

"Can you come in?"

"I can't, I gotta go back, or I'll be marked late. But anyway, next Tuesday I have the day off from work and no band practice. That means date time."

"After work?"

"Of course after work. I'll see you then. I gotta go."

"Bye, Chad." I said, kissing him one more time. He quickly walked down the hallway. "Oh, I heard you playing, you should totally come work at the shop!" I heard him yell. I laughed and walked back inside.

I placed the flowers in a vase and just stared at them for a few minutes. They were gorgeous different types, none of which I could name. They smelled good and they looked good, that was all that mattered.

I guess the flowers gave me an inspiration, because I grabbed my guitar and finished the melody, which sounded great. Tonight, even with Josh, was a good night.


End file.
